In the past, pickup trucks typically were used for hauling jobs with little attention being paid to their overall appearance. More recently, with the increased recreational use of these trucks, as well as their everyday use for family transportation, more attention has been given to their overall appearance. Although these trucks are usually not noted for their styling, external trim packages and the like have been made available to satisfy a consumer demand for improvement in the vehicle styling and appearance.
It is important, however, when the styling packages are attached to the vehicle that they give the impression of being professionally installed, i.e. having the appearance of being factory installed, when in fact they are typically installed by the amateur "backyard mechanic". Relatively small changes in the design of these packages can spell the difference between a professional package and an amateur looking add-on.
Conventional rear cab extenders have been disclosed, such as in the September, 1986 issue of TRUCKIN' magazine at pages 66-67.
In addition, a cab rear extender is disclosed in Applicant's co-pending U.S. design application entitled "EXTERIOR EXTENSION FOR A TRUCK CAB", filed the same date as the present application.